1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital cameras, and more specifically to determining information about objects observed by a digital camera.
2. Related Art
Digital imagery, for both still shots and motion pictures, is becoming more prevalent in modern society. Digital cameras and camcorders are integrated into all manner of personal electronics, such as computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Such cameras also appear as surveillance devices in stores, integrated into automatic teller machines (ATMs), and monitoring traffic intersections. Many digital cameras incorporate autofocus features, which allow the camera to automatically bring one focal plane into focus. Some digital cameras incorporate an array of autofocus sensors, which allows the camera to focus on any object perceived by a sensor, without needing to recenter the camera's field of vision on that object.
What digital cameras do not do, at present, is provide information about the subject of the image. While, for example, an ATM camera will include time and date information for any pictures taken, the only information provided about what is depicted in a picture recorded by the camera is the picture itself.